


An Amethyst-Tinted Sunrise

by clown_city



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sparring, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_city/pseuds/clown_city
Summary: Ferdinand invites Lorenz to an early-morning sparring match.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An Amethyst-Tinted Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> heya welcome to my first real fe3h pwp wooo!!! did not plan for it to be so many words orz. lorenz thinks hes a thottie and ferdinand thinks hes a rabid animal but in reality theyre both just horny repressed rich boys. liberal use of the canon fact that ferdinand gets faint when hes feeling lovey dovey. enjoy ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Two training lances clashed under the dawn sun, the sound blending into shamelessly loud chatter. Ferdinand and Lorenz were alone in the training grounds; it was far too early for the usual flow of fighters, and Ferdinand had wanted a chance to spar all-out with his friend. Their weapons of choice took up space, and more importantly, he relished any time alone together. There was no more flattering angle from which to look at Lorenz than spearpoint.

Lorenz's lance spun over his head and cut down, then upon being parried by Ferdinand, whirled again in a silk-smooth arc around his body. Flashy tricks, Ferdinand thought as he knocked the lance's tip away with the butt of his own. He would kill for a chance to pick up some of his moves.

A fervent laugh broke from him as he thrust a clean jab toward Lorenz's ankle. Lorenz  _ leapt _ over the swift wooden blade and struck towards Ferdinand's middle. "You'll never hit  _ me_," he taunted, to which Ferdinand almost growled.

In a burst of energy, Ferdinand threw forth a flurry of rapid attacks, one after the other, pushing Lorenz back until he was closing in on a corner. Even blocking this frantic spree of jabs and slashes, Lorenz's form was beautiful. His shoulders turned in perfect harmony with the shaft of his lance, pivoting and lending force to his blocks and parries that charged the duel's momentum. Ferdinand's heart fluttered.

The rules the two had agreed on were simple. A disarmed opponent meant victory; no hand-to-hand combat thereafter was permitted. Foul play of any kind was forbidden, and either man could tap out anytime to immediately end the match.

So when Ferdinand at last had Lorenz's back pressed flush against a stone pillar, lances crossed in the space between their faces, he waited for him to relent with a predatory glee. Ferdinand wouldn't dare feel such glee during his day-to-day life, as a noble should remain level-headed at all times. 

But this was a  _ fight_. Here was the thrill he had fallen in love with as a child, the burning of his muscles, the coiling strands falling loose of his ponytail, the sweat drops rolling down his and his partner's foreheads.

All of a sudden, the pressure fell out from under his lance. There was the sound of a training lance clattering to the floor, and his body toppled forward onto Lorenz. He almost dropped his weapon in surprise, but a warm hand held fast around his grip.

Blinking, he missed the moment when Lorenz's lips first touched his own, more soft and delicate than any warrior's should be. 

For the space of a heartbeat, Ferdinand's mind was blank. Then, he felt a hand come to his cheek, and he let his eyes fall shut. Slowly, Lorenz traced down his jawline and underneath his chin, and his thoughts echoed in faint lament how sweaty the skin must be.

Eyes fluttering open, he pulled away. The face before him was so beautifully sincere, he gripped his lance hard just to stay upright. He stepped back. "Wh-what? Lorenz, you..."

Lorenz's face paled, violet eyes going round. "I am so sorry," he said weakly, "I had assumed from the look in your eyes—"

Ferdinand let him trail off as he collected his own words. "My friend," he said, opting for honesty in all its grit, "what you saw was simply the passion of our fight."

"Oh, no," Lorenz moaned, "I—"

"No!" he interrupted him. "I do not mind that you kissed me. It was a thrilling end to an excellent match." He paused, soaking in his warmth, then bent to pick up the fallen lance, holding it alongside his own. "In fact," he said, "...I would not mind doing it again." Snaking his hand around Lorenz's waist, he tilted his chin up to brush a soft kiss past his lips. If his heart wasn't pounding before, it most certainly was as Lorenz wrapped him in his arms, closer still.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

"Ferdinand," came the reply, dripping with some emotion he couldn't place.

He could feel his body singing for Lorenz, louder and louder in a sweeping crescendo; all he wanted was to be closer.

"Ferdinand," Lorenz repeated, voice now snide. He held his chin with nigh sloppy force. "Look at you."

"Look at  _you!_ _"_ he rebutted, face hot as a summer's day. "You were the one who kissed first! Do not try to take back your sentiments now. Please..."

His expression softened, and Ferdinand's heart panged in relief. "You are right," he said. "But perhaps we should do this somewhere more private?"

Ferdinand's hand skidded an inch down the two wooden lances. "I had hoped to finish our fight," he confessed. "...but I daresay now I might be too distracted to go on."

Lorenz' hands fell to Ferdinand's waist. "Now, there's reason," he said, "Or... the opposite thereof, really." Blushing, he buried his face in Ferdinand's shoulder.

Something loosened inside Ferdinand as he stroked Lorenz's hair. He was proud to take this role. "Now, now, Lorenz," he said, "You have no cause to be ashamed. To crave romance is human, and what is a noble but humanity at its finest?"

Slowly, Lorenz's head turned, and Ferdinand could feel his breath soft at his collar. The first kiss on his neck came feather-light, barely a kiss at all. But they kept coming, harder and rougher, further up his neck until Ferdinand was biting his lip to keep back a loud moan. The final kiss came firm to his lips, as if Lorenz was planting a seal on a letter.

"You are remarkably good at this," Ferdinand said, out of breath somehow.

"I had hoped to show you how I feel," Lorenz said stiffly. "And it seems whether or not you feel the same, you certainly allow my expressions of..." the next word came cracked and trembling, "...love."

Ferdinand smiled. "Lorenz, my dear friend," he said, "Given how I cannot help but stare at your lance technique, I thought it was obvious that I admire you."

_ "Ferdinand_ _,"_ Lorenz said, dissatisfaction in his voice.

He firmed his expression, then bent again to set both lances down by their side. "Here," he said, and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Perhaps this will show how I feel about you." Diving upward onto Lorenz's lips, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed with passion.

At first, he used all the poise and grace his noble upbringing had drilled into him, tilting his head just so, keeping his mouth pressed closed. But this composure soon broke. His lips parted, his hands slid downwards, his teeth caught Lorenz's lower lip and his tongue thrust into his mouth. 

By the time they broke apart, panting raggedly, Lorenz was pinned to the stone pillar by Ferdinand's knee; to attempt escape would mean rubbing against him where it counted, hot like striking a match. His hand had traveled dangerously far down Ferdinand's back, blunt fingernails digging through the cloth of his shirt. The look in Lorenz's eyes could mean anything.  _ Disgraceful. Base. Animalistic. _

Ferdinand did not dare break eye contact, twin founts of shame and lust bubbling up inside him. "I know."

His face fell placid. "I like it."

Ferdinand wanted to say something, to profess his eternal gratitude for these words, but all he could muster was a tiny whimper.

Lorenz lifted his hands from his back and patted his cheek. "Let us away to my room, then," he said. 

The lances were abandoned on the floor as the two fled to the old dormitories, weaving amidst the trickle of officers now heading out to breakfast.

Ferdinand had visited Lorenz's bedroom a handful of times before, back in his student days and since. He thus was familiar with his tasteful decor, the bouquet of live roses to contrast with the false ones he wore on his body, the tea sets he kept pristine in his cabinets, the extra pillow he slept with on his bed.

Lorenz poured him a drink from a carafe of water by his bedside, which he quickly accepted.

"Before... anything else happens," Lorenz said as Ferdinand drank, "I would like to make this official."

He set his now empty cup down on the desk, and smiled. "Of course."

"Ferdinand von Aegir," he said, "would you... be my... beau?"

He took Lorenz's hand, pressing a firm but chaste kiss to its back. "I would love nothing more," he said.

"Lovely," he said, voice taut with repressed impatience, "Now please may I see that handsome face of yours?"

Ferdinand looked up, hair still disheveled from their sparring match, to see a flushed smile on Lorenz's face.

Lorenz leaned forward towards him, then recollection flashed across his eyes, and he reached out to lock the door. 

Ferdinand raised his eyebrows.

"Now," Lorenz said, almost comically brusque, "I would like to properly admire you, my love."

"And I you," he responded.

"No," he huffed, "...please. Just... sit down."

He resolved to be patient, let Lorenz play out whatever he had in mind. From the hungry look in his eyes to the finality with which the lock clicked, Ferdinand was certain he would get what he desired in the end. So, he sunk gracefully into the desk chair, waiting primly for what would happen next.

Lorenz untied his hair, then glanced at his sleeves, which had already been rolled up, before leaving them be. Neither of them had worn gloves to the morning match, and each touch of Lorenz's bare hands was intoxicating. He couldn't help wondering what places those hands would go.

In one fluid motion, Lorenz sat down in Ferdinand's lap. Bracing an arm against the back of the chair, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. As his lips trailed across his brow, lavishing kisses as they went, he wove his fingers through his hair, holding his head close. He moved down the bridge of his nose and gave a deliberate peck to each cheek, then finally, _finally,_ fell upon his lips.

Ferdinand returned the kiss in full, wet and cloying and ravenous, fierce like a retaliation.

Lorenz's fingers on the back of his head curled, nails scratching his scalp, not enough to hurt, but enough to send a message.

Stilling his lips, he let Lorenz kiss him. He would be patient for him. He would wait.

Shifting his hands down to his ribcage, he moved on to his neck. Ferdinand let out a tender moan as Lorenz craned his neck to kiss inside the hollow under his Adam's apple.

"You may go harder," he said, "Fear not for my comfort, for I do not mind roughness." Both knew this to be a plea.

"Alright," Lorenz replied, lifting his head to look at him. His hands graced the collar of Ferdinand's shirt. "May I?"

Ferdinand nodded; goddess, he must be beet red.

Somehow, despite Lorenz sitting on top of him, the touch of his fingers unclasping his shirt buttons felt foreign, ticklish, tantalizing. One by one, they came undone. When his chest was finally exposed in full, Lorenz actually bit his lip. Ferdinand felt a rush of vain excitement. "Relax now, my love," said Lorenz. 

There was no way Ferdinand could obey this command.

As promised, Lorenz was merciless in his attack on Ferdinand's chest. By the time his campaign was drawing near the bottom of his stomach, both nipples were sucked red, and a smattering of love marks covered his pectorals.

Lorenz was almost entirely on his knees now, fingers ghosting over the hairs trailing down into Ferdinand's pants.

"May I?" he said again, and Ferdinand could only nod in response.

It was all he could do not to cover his blush as Lorenz unfastened his belt. Lifting his hips to let him take off his pants, he watched his swollen hard cock swing upwards before Lorenz's eyes, the sense of liberation from his pants only an afterthought. He was so exposed, now prone on the chair wearing nothing but an unbuttoned shirt. The sheer vulnerability of the pose made him shiver.

Lorenz smirked. "It's good you are ready," he said, voice soothing despite the teasing glimmer in his eyes.

At the first touch to his cock, Ferdinand let out a gasp. 

How could a fighter's hands be so soft? Thinking back, he realized he had only ever seen Lorenz wear suede gloves when training with his lance. But that morning, he had left them bare.

A truly ungentlemanly moan escaped him as Lorenz's tongue first touched the underside of his head, followed shortly by the press of soft lips all around.

"Fuck," Ferdinand cursed, throwing his head back, "Lorenz, please—"

He looked back down to see him raising his eyebrows, mouth still locked around the head of his cock.

"That feels very good," he said, trying to push through the flurry of emotion and sensation. "I will tell you when I am close to coming, so you do not have to taste my  _ aah_—" He interrupted himself with a moan; Lorenz had  _ licked _ him,  then began to swirl his tongue around as he stroked his shaft with those beautiful hands. He rested a palm on the back of Lorenz's head, painfully gentle as his hips couldn't help but buck slightly forward. After a few moments of this overwhelmingly pleasurable care, Ferdinand pulled back, out of his mouth. "Stop," he panted, "If you keep going, I may be unable to control myself. I would... hate to have you choke."

"Do you underestimate my abilities?" came Lorenz's reply.

Ferdinand didn't know what to make of these words, and sat dumb for a heartbeat. "N-no, I—"

That same sparkle flashed through Lorenz's eyes. "If you truly don't trust yourself not to hurt me, I could tie you to the chair."

"What?!"

He shook his head, chuckling softly. "No, I would hate to humiliate you so during our very first time making love." He sighed, breath brushing Ferdinand's cock. "Just... trust me, alright? I'll make you come, so there is no need to thrash about. And I won't let you choke me to death."

Ferdinand still couldn't imagine himself winning the eventual battle against his hips, and to hurt such a gorgeous face would be criminal. But he took him at his word as his lips slipped back onto him, one hand wrapped around, and the fingertips of the other stroking under his balls.

He thrust his hands underneath his thighs; all his throbbing cock wanted was for him to seize Lorenz's pretty head and fuck mercilessly, he couldn't have that happen, but goddess, he needed more. With the careful way he attended to him, pleasure coursed through his whole body; this was going to feel good.

His hips thrusted back and forth; his control was slipping. "Lorenz," he breathed, "Lorenz, Lorenz, Lorenz, I—" He pulled his mind back to coherence long enough to say, "I'm going to cum," a coherence which swiftly fell to those  _ wonderful _ touches. Lorenz didn't lift his head, why wasn't he lifting his head? Ferdinand could not find his noble bearing now, he was too far gone, he was going to hurt him if he didn't save himself.

In a burst of white-hot pleasure, Ferdinand came deep into Lorenz's throat. It was long and burning and everything he could ever want, and as the thick wave of heat dissipated, he lay slumped backwards over chair, cock slowly abandoning its fiery hardness, and Lorenz had taken his come down his throat.

Lorenz swallowed. With a short exhale, he reached for a cabinet and withdrew a clean white handkerchief with which he dabbed at his lips.

Ferdinand, head still floating from the orgasm, wanted his first words thereafter to be praise, for Lorenz truly deserved it. But the sentence that came from his mouth was plain: "You swallowed it."

He gave a gruff cough, folded the handkerchief, and placed it on his desk. "I told you I was capable," he said.

"Have you done this before?"

Lorenz licked his lips. "No," he confessed, "and to be honest, I did not expect it to taste... like that. But I have practiced on some of my possessions, so that I could perform at my best for... you."

"For me?" Ferdinand said, flustered. He suddenly felt aware of how little he was wearing.

"Ferdinand, are you— no. I'll tease you no more; it is not in good faith if you don't ever tease me in turn." He sat down on his bed. "Yes, for you. Or for any man I might lie with, but preferably you. I have been in love with you for a very long time, and I am in love with you now."

Ferdinand gripped the chair, this time to prevent himself from swooning. Thinking back, he supposed he could say the same. Lorenz was certainly captivating, and he had known there must be some reason why he loved spending time with him so. Perhaps instead it was merely his noble composure and intellect which drew him in. But at this moment he wanted him dearly, wanted to be  _ his_, and that was enough. "I love you too," he said.

Lorenz scratched the back of his head.

"Say," Ferdinand said, "what sort of items did you practice on?"

He looked up, hair still slightly disheveled and face blushing. "Ah, yes," he said, "let me show you."

He knelt to open the cabinet's bottom drawer. From inside he withdrew something swathed in green cloth, about the length of his hand. Gesturing for Ferdinand to come closer, he lay it carefully on his desk and unwrapped the cloth. 

Inside was a large piece of amethyst carved into the almost perfect likeness of a human penis, its smoky coloration ribboning across the intricate valleys and veins. The only inaccuracy was the base, which was carved into a smooth ball presumably for the user to hold onto.

"Exquisite," Ferdinand said softly.

Lorenz smiled. "You like it? It is one of the finest in my collection, so I just had to bring it with me to the monastery. It has... many uses."

"I can imagine," said Ferdinand. He himself didn't own anything of the sort; the few times he did choose to pleasure himself from behind, the butt of an old fountain pen was usually made his victim. The thought of Lorenz thoroughly impaled on such an object made him blush. It was so much thicker, and with the base flared out in a sphere, he could go as deep as he liked without worry.

"Does using it feel good?" Ferdinand asked.

Lorenz looked at him, a seductive gleam in his eyes. "Heavenly," he said.

"Coincidentally," Ferdinand said, "I have yet to service you. Would you care to show me yourself how this object is used?"

He nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, and for a moment his eyelashes hung dark over his eyes. "I would be much obliged," he said.

"Splendid!" Ferdinand said, reaching for the collar of Lorenz's shirt.

Lorenz held up a hand to stop him. "There is something I must do first."

He turned to the tea stove on his table and lit the candle with a magic spell, then replaced the teapot with a porcelain bowl. He then withdrew a bottle from the same bottom drawer, and poured a generous amount of what could only be lube. Finally, he turned back to Ferdinand, smiling expectantly like he wanted him to keep going.

Ferdinand was happy to oblige. After throwing his own shirt over the back of the chair, he took to unbuttoning Lorenz's clothes. Working downwards, he moved closer, closer, and at last caressed him through the cloth of his trousers. Lorenz was hard, had been for he didn't know how long, and at the touch of Ferdinand's hand buried his head in the crook of his neck once more.

"So pretty," Ferdinand purred, and felt Lorenz's cock twitch at the sound of his voice.

Lorenz mumbled something into his shoulder.

"Come again, my love?"

"I want you," he said, voice humming into his ear.

Ferdinand dragged his thumb down his cock's stark outline through the fabric. "Then me you shall have," he said sweetly.

With the hand on his waist, he guided Lorenz to bed, where he removed his remaining clothes. Lorenz's body was so beautiful, toned but slim, with skin so smooth that Ferdinand was sure if he showed more he would be the envy of every well-groomed noble in the land. And best of all, he was Ferdinand's. 

Reaching over to the table, he dipped two fingers in the bowl of oil, and finding it warm, blew out the candle.

Lorenz muttered his thanks but cut himself off with a moan— Ferdinand had trailed the same two fingers up the underside of his erection.

"Does that feel good?" he said, stroking again.

"Yes," Lorenz breathed.

"I am glad," he said, "but you will have to wait if you want more. As you know, we have important things to do first."

Lorenz eyed the amethyst dildo on the desk. "Of course," he said.

With all the grace he could muster, he leaned forward and kissed him. It was good Lorenz closed his eyes, for he needed his own to reach for the porcelain bowl and oil his fingers again. Blindly then, he reached downwards, searching for his destination.  Lorenz's legs were spread wide for him, so his fingers found their way easily. Carefully, he rubbed in a circle around his entrance.

Lorenz shuddered.

"Good boy," Ferdinand said into his lips, reaching for more lube.

"Ferdinand, please," he whined, turning his neck from him, "I beseech you, don't praise me like that..."

He nodded. "Alright, I will desist."

Lorenz hissed in a breath as a finger slipped into his hole. "I lied," he confessed, "I actually like it very much."

Ferdinand raised his eyebrows. "I see," he said, "in that case..." He pushed a second finger into him, deeper until both were fully buried in his hot, steamy depths. "My darling," he purred, "you have done well to take my fingers so deep." He kissed his jawline and spoke into his neck. "Now tell me, where feels best?"

He twisted his fingers, writhing up until Lorenz let out a gasp.

"There?"

Lorenz nodded rapidly. "Right there."

He pressed a kiss hard onto his lips, and broke away smiling. "Excellent, my dear," he said, in part congratulating himself too.  Then, shifting away, he pulled out so he could coat his entrance with more oil; Lorenz groaned at the deprivation. Carefully, he crawled downwards to get a better look, the feeling of Lorenz's lips still lingering on his own.

He kissed the inside of his thigh, and Lorenz let out a melodious moan, so perfect it must have been practiced. As he worked his hole looser with his fingertips, he nipped his skin gently.

"I am ready," hissed Lorenz.

"Good," he said, and stood to retrieve the amethyst dildo. It had a slight curve to it; Ferdinand hoped that if he used it well he could pleasure Lorenz just right. Giving a final look over his body, he traced a finger over the hollow of his hip. "I am such a lucky man," he said.

Lorenz whined quietly in response.

"Yes, you have waited long enough." He pressed the toy's tip against Lorenz's entrance.

He let out a noise as his asshole contracted at the touch; the warmth of the lube didn't mitigate the coolness of the amethyst. "Deeper," he said anyway.

Ferdinand pushed gently.

"Please," Lorenz said, " _ Violate me _ , Ferdinand."

Ferdinand gulped. He didn't want to violate him, whatever that might mean when he was so plainly consenting.

"Darling," Lorenz said, face softening.

Ferdinand shook his head at his own hesitation, and pushed the toy in deep.

Lorenz gave a breathy groan. "Oh, that's so good," he said. "Somehow it feels better when you're the one doing it."

He smirked, a rush of fiery pride shattering his worries. "That must be because you are gazing upon my handsome features," he said, giving the dildo a thrust.

He moaned in response; goddess, Ferdinand could play him like an instrument. "Yes," he said, "that must be it."

Sinfully close, bathing in his heat, Ferdinand fucked into him. With each movement Lorenz seemed to fall apart even more; his fingers gripped the sheets tighter, he tossed his head back and sucked it back in, beads of precum dripped down his cock. It was almost, almost as if Ferdinand himself was taking him, watching him boil into a fervor at his touch.

With the toy pressed deep inside him, Ferdinand slipped a hand under his hips and lifted him to the level of his face. After a final thrust into him, his hand left its work and traced down his lower belly, coming to rest softly around his cock. Leaning forward, he gave the underside a kiss.

"Goddess, Ferdinand," Lorenz wailed.

He laughed, letting his voice vibrate through his lips still pressed to him. "Would you like to come now, my darling?"

Lorenz's whole body shook with how hard he nodded. "Yes, I would. Yes, please."

Ferdinand smiled. "Anything for my dear Lorenz." He reached his free hand out to the bowl of oil once more, and tried his best to coat his palm in the stuff. Shifting his other hand to the arch of Lorenz's back, he set his hips down almost directly onto the sex toy inside of him, at which Lorenz let out a little moan.

Finally, Ferdinand crawled on top of him, brushed a lock of hair from his face, and wrapped a slick hand around his cock. He took a rapid pace to him, watched his composure tangle into knots before his eyes; still Lorenz rutted down on that amethyst dildo, by Sothis, Ferdinand could barely imagine him doing the same on his cock. 

It was a loud, shaking gasp that told Ferdinand he was coming, then the spurt of white cum between his fingers. He wove his other hand through his hair and kept stroking steadily until the last vestiges of his orgasm died away, leaving him panting and still and so very hot. Ferdinand pressed his forehead against his and smiled. "That was beautiful," he said, "you are such a beautiful boy."

"I love you so much, Ferdinand," he whispered.

Leaning on one arm, Ferdinand rolled over to lie by his side, petting his skin with no regard for the cum splattered over it.

"I should wash myself up," Lorenz mumbled, "and wash my amethyst as well. But for the moment, I would like to simply rest."

"To that you are entitled," Ferdinand hummed, before realizing his cue. He turned and stood.

"Towels are in the leftmost middle drawer," Lorenz said softly. "There's water in that pitcher there."

Obediently, Ferdinand poured some water into the porcelain wash basin by the pitcher, and dipped in a towel. This was a servant's work, he mused as he wrung it out, but he would have no one else do it for Lorenz.

Gently, he wiped him clean of cum with one quarter of the towel, then unfolded it. He glanced into Lorenz's eyes before closing his hand once more around the base of the dildo, this time to slowly pull out. The way his hole slipped over the carved details was fascinating, and even more fascinating was the quiet whine Lorenz made as it left his body. Gently massaging his entrance, Ferdinand planted a tender kiss on his hip before standing and returning to his work. After thoroughly wiping the toy clean, he set it back down on the green cloth and looked over his shoulder at Lorenz.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous spread across his own bed, a true noble in the pure confidence of his bearing. Upon meeting Ferdinand's eyes, he gave a heart-melting smile.

"My darling," said Lorenz, voice like a warm summer's wind. "Would you like to take me yourself?"

Ferdinand had to grip the desk's edge to stop himself from toppling over right there. "Yes," was all he could say.

"Come here, then," Lorenz said.

"Yes," he repeated, "but the day does yet await us. ...We should go eat breakfast."

Lorenz pouted. "Ferdinand," he said, "you and I are more important than breakfast."

Slowly, Ferdinand walked over to bed and sat down by his side. "On the contrary," he said, "it is because we are so important that our presence at the table is vital."

Sitting up, Lorenz wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss into his hair. "If you're hungry, there is a box of tea cookies and some pears in that basket over there. You are welcome to whatever you like." He glanced down at the red kiss marks still emblazoned on Ferdinand's chest. "We do not march out to battle for another week," he continued. "Today's assigned activities are not vital. Stay here with me just a while longer."

There was a long pause. The air of Lorenz's room filtered cool through Ferdinand's lungs, but the warmth of the arms around him attracted him like a siren's song. "How could I possibly say no to you?" Ferdinand said at last.

"Splendid," purred Lorenz.

"Let me first eat something," he said. "It is important that I maintain my energy." He stood again, loosing himself from Lorenz's embrace, and went to the basket across the room. As promised, inside was a paper box of tea cookies and several fat, green pears. He took one at random and whirled back into the bed. After Lorenz passed him a napkin, he bit down hard into the pear. 

It was perfectly ripe. A deluge of sweet juice flooded Ferdinand's mouth the moment he broke the skin, crisp flesh yielding smoothly under his teeth. Quickly, he lapped away the juice pooling where he had bit; a refined noble such as he would never be caught dead with a wet and sticky chin.

"Delicious," he remarked, smiling brightly up at Lorenz. "Care for a bite?"

A mischievous smile flashed across his face. "Let me first learn how it tastes."

Ferdinand sat for a moment, unsure of what he meant until he swooped forward to kiss him. Tenderly, his tongue circled around his lips. "Mm," Ferdinand said, unable to speak through the kiss, and stuck his tongue out for him to taste.

Lorenz gave a sweet hum and broke away with a wet smack. "Having judged," he said, "I believe I shall take a bite."

Taking the pear, he ate primly before handing it back.

Ferdinand raised it to his lips again, and tasted where Lorenz's mouth had been. The small amount he had eaten had whetted his appetite; he felt more hungry now than he had before. But when he looked down at the half-eaten pear and then back at Lorenz, he decided he was far hungrier for the latter.

He furrowed his eyebrows plaintively. "I..."

Lorenz smiled. "I know what you want, dear." Taking the pear and napkin from him, he set both down on his nightstand and looked back up at him, eyes earnest. "I want you too," he said, and Ferdinand saw his lower half shift in a flexing of muscles.  _ Delicious _ . "But promise me," Lorenz continued, "that you will use just as much passion making love to me as you did sparring me."

Ferdinand nodded firmly.

"That... lust you had in your eyes," Lorenz said, "it was exquisite. If you would ravish me with the same fervor, I would feel..." He trailed off, twirling a finger through his disheveled hair.

"Needed?" Ferdinand said, "Like you are every bit a worthy object of desire?"

Lorenz's shoulders seemed to jump as he looked down at the sheets, color blooming in his cheeks. "You need not say that out loud," he said.

"Ah," said Ferdinand, "My apologies. But do know that..." He stopped mid-sentence; their eyes had locked, and he was reminded just how  _ close _ their bodies were. Steeling his heart, he threw his arms around Lorenz and kissed him hard. He moaned lasciviously into his lips, reminding himself over and over that Lorenz had allowed him to bring the passion of sparring over into love-making; any break from tender gentleness would be welcome, not feared.

Lorenz broke away, mouth red and wet. "Please," he said, hands grabbing at his waist. "I'm ready; I want you. Give me all you have."

A surge of fire burst to life in Ferdinand's core; he tackled Lorenz down onto the bed and let his lips ravage his neck; goddess, he hoped he left marks. It was pure savagery compelling him to pin him down, touch his hips and kiss his body gracelessly, and Ferdinand loved it.

Underneath him, Lorenz moaned, begging for it, pleading for more, an absolute marvel straight from the darkest corners of Ferdinand's mind.

"I love you so much," Ferdinand said, voice an uncharacteristically deep growl.

At this, Lorenz keened softly, whole body arching towards him. "Please," he said, "please, Ferdinand."

He drew him close; at the touch of skin to his cock Lorenz let out a hiss. Giving him a final kiss, Ferdinand reached for a handful of lube. It dripped across the nightstand as he moved to slather it onto himself, one last preparation to make Lorenz to feel as good as possible. 

"Lorenz, my... may I call you precious?" Ferdinand slipped a hand under Lorenz and rose to kneel between his legs.

"Please," Lorenz moaned again.

"My precious," Ferdinand said, and slowly pushed his tip inside him, "How—" he stopped himself before saying how delighted he was. That was not an accurate description of his feelings. "How badly I want to claim you as my own."

Lorenz squirmed around Ferdinand's cock. "Do you mean come in me?"

Such crass words. Ferdinand shuddered in pleasure.

"Do whatever you want," Lorenz said, "I want it all."

He nodded, loathing how viscerally he could feel his patience thinning. He would go as slowly as the lust burning inside him would allow.

First, he pushed his entire length into him, filling him to capacity. There was a wild look in his eyes now that Ferdinand adored. Taking his cock in his free hand, he leaned forward and laved his tongue up Lorenz's chest. As he stroked painstakingly slow, his mouth found his nipple, and the fingers on his back curled up to lightly scratch.

"You look like... you're about to pounce," whispered Lorenz.

Ferdinand grinned up at him, then bit the nipple's surrounding snow-white skin. "I am."

Lorenz's wail hit his ears before the pleasure of his thrust registered in his body; he took, took, felt himself soaring higher, until with a gasp he spilled into him. It was a small orgasm, relieving only part of his tension and fizzling away too soon. But at the cum inside him, Lorenz's eyes rolled backwards.

Ferdinand began to pull out, but Lorenz grabbed his waist. "Stay inside me," he said, "at least while I... oh, Ferdinand..."

Smiling, Ferdinand moved back to his knees, setting Lorenz's hips atop his lap. "It would be my pleasure," he said.

Slowly, he stroked Lorenz's cock, relishing every whimper and squirm coming from him. "Such a sweet boy," he said, "so pretty."

" _ Ferdinand _ ," Lorenz moaned.

He moved one notch faster, enamored with the way Lorenz seemed to yearn for his touch. Like an inevitability, he felt himself begin to slowly harden again, slower now but with the same hunger, acutely obvious from the press of Lorenz's insides.

"Please, Ferdinand," he continued, "keep calling me those names."

Ferdinand let out a beastly sigh; he  _ wanted _ Lorenz so much. "My dear, dear Lorenz," he growled into his ear, "my beautiful boy." His fingers found the slit of his cock and stroked gently.

"More," groaned Lorenz, "please, just fuck me hard..."

He let his hips buck into him, Lorenz's body a cathedral and Ferdinand's pleasure the goddess' light.

The moans spilling from Lorenz's mouth soon converged past coherence, and Ferdinand moved faster, struggling to come up with what to say.

"Good boy," he breathed, "You take me so well, you feel so good, you're so beautiful, Lorenz..."

Ferdinand was interrupted by a moan as cum spurted past his hand.

"Good, my darling," he continued, "May... May I..."

Lorenz looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "Of course," he said between ragged pants.

Ferdinand fucked into him as hard as he could, tension burning in his stomach. When he finally came into him, Lorenz made a deliciously vulgar sound, and Ferdinand felt like he was flying on open air.

When the high died away, he didn't know what to do. He still knelt between Lorenz's legs, cock slick with lube and his own cum. Something rushed over him when he looked down at his face.

Not caring for the mess, he pulled out and dove on top of Lorenz, hugging him as hard as he could.

"Don't let go," said Lorenz through shallow breaths.

Ferdinand shook his head. "I could never," he said.

"I love you so much," Lorenz breathed.

He rolled onto his side, still holding Lorenz like a lifeline. "Goddess, I love you too."

There was silence for a few minutes, as both hung still in the afterglow.

"What a splendid day for a sparring match," said Lorenz.

Ferdinand's eyes opened, looking at the perfect man smiling before him. "Wait a moment," he said, "did you... anticipate this turn of events?"

Lorenz gave a soft, warm laugh. "When you specified a time at which there was bound to be no one around to see us," he said, "I assumed it an invitation to such a rendezvous."

Ferdinand would blush, he would stutter in surprise, he would act somehow flustered were he not thoroughly spent. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of Lorenz's neck, taking in the faint rose scent on his smooth skin. He would lay down his life for this man. 

He heaved a deep sigh, chest rising and falling against the press of Lorenz's slender frame. "I merely hoped to spar with you," he said slowly, "but yes... I am glad our meeting ended this way. And perhaps in my heart, I too had been yearning for something like this."

Lorenz wrapped an arm around his back. "Either way," he said, "I am delighted to have you here with me right now."

There was that word—  _ delighted _ . Ferdinand supposed it applied. He nuzzled his face into his tall, beautiful beloved's shoulder, and took a long breath. "I am delighted too, Lorenz."


End file.
